gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Its party time! (episode)
The School has a party and everbody is invited. but something strange happend.... Characters: Beckie Gumball Darwin Pac Minior Characters Lilly Conny Anais Penny Banana Joe ( only sees in one sceen ) Masami ( cameo) Rocky ( only sees in one screen ) Mr small Tobias every students on the school Nicole ( only voice can be heard, but not showing ) Richard ( cameo and talking role ) Principal brown ( cameo ) plot there home at the Watterson, Beckie,Gumball,Darwin,Lilly and Pac are playing board games. Gumball complains is really boring, but Lilly thinks is fun. Richard come and says it is a schoolparty today and the kids didint know that. Richard give them a invite and Nicole says they would dress up. later at the school they with Anais, Conny and penny dressed up and saw lights and heard music. they come in and they saw extreme lights in there and really loud music. everbody in the gang goes away while Beckie is all alone. Tobias want to dance with her, but she dosent want to go with him. when Beckie go and look for shes sister, he wanted revenge. later when Gumball,Beckie and Darwin Talked to mr small ( Beckie dont talked to Mr small ), should Juke play a song, but sudden everything went black. Gumball,Darwin,Beckie and Pac hearded everbody scream and someone turn the lights on again and everbody was gone. Gumball,Beckie,Darwin and Pac was only there and think to save them all, but Gumball was hungry and wanted a sandwich, but Darwin gets angry at Gumball and says at he most save them all first, but Beckie give a Sandwich to Gumball. later in the hall Beckie think who it was. Darwin thinks it was sal left thumb, but Gumball says is impossible and finnish his sandwich. Pac start to yell and run forward. they other ran forward after him and saw a Black hat and Gumball says it was same hat as Tobias haved. they heared a evil laugh. Judgment checked backwards and saw Tobias. he and his " friends " has captured everbody beacuse again he wanted Beckie. but she says she has a crush on Darwin and not he. but Tobias hushed her and know already that and says she most tell if she takes he they will live, but if she dont, they die in the boiling oil. She agreed. Darwin started to cry, but Beckie wisperd it was a plan. when she said she should say something, she punched him and Gumball and Darwin saved they others. later they other taped Tobias and laughed at he. darwin said to Beckie he shall not give any "cake" to him and Winks at her. she smiles and blushes little. Banana Joe come and said they would start party again and everbody goes away. when everbody goes Darwin and Beckie holding their hands. later they continue to party while Tobias mumled for help, but his friends was in the party too. the end! Trancipt ( zoomed in too the Wattersons house ) Lilly: your turn! ( looks at Darwin ) Darwin: okay ( hit dice and winns ) YES! I WON AGAIN!!! ( everbody, exept Gumball congratulations Darwin ) Gumball: god, this is boring! Lilly: i think is fun! Gumball: ( sighs ) Beckie: lets play again! Richard: (comes in) hi kids! what are you doing? Gumball: ( sighs ) we only playing some Board games... Richard: but why are you kids not ready for the party than? everbody: a party?? Richard: yeah, when your mother cleaning our school bag she saw a inviting card. Gumball: oh, that inviting card. Nicole: ( uppstairs ) but why dosent you kids make to order and dress up? the gang: okay! ( the screen changed to the School and they togheter with Anais,Conny and Penny saw the schools light ) the Gang: wooow! Penny: they have some strong lights in there. Conny: but when we are out, why can we look there inside? Darwin: come on! lets go and partyy!!! ( they run to the gymnasium) the gang: WOOOOOOOW!!! ( the gang saw everbody dancing and partying ) Lilly: look! Daisy the Donkey! ( saw a person with a Daisy coustume ) Anais: lets go there and meet her! Anais and Lilly: YEAH! ( laughs and runs away ) Conny: i will go to the music makers. ( goes away ) Darwin: i go and eat some candy and snacks! ( goes to the food ) Gumball: i will go and dance with my little flower. ( winks at Penny ) Penny: ( giggling ) but Gumball! ( goes with Gumball ) Beckie: but...but....i havent no one to dance with! voice: you can take me. ( pokes Beckies shoulder ) Beckie: huh? ( looks back and saw Tobias ) Tobias: i will always be with you, my sweet cherry. (hold her hands ) Beckie: ( take away his hands ) go away from me! i dont like you! you know what, i will go look for my little sister! ( Anais and Lilly hugs man with the costume ) Man with the costume:when i gonna get paid? Beckie: ( angry goes away ) Tobias: thats it! i tired at she is in love with that stinky gold fish! i will do revenge! (close up) but seriosly, who doing this close ups? (later) Gumball and Darwin: ( talking to mr small) Beckie: ( stands backwards Gumball ) miss Simian: and now! gonna Juke play song with us! ( everbody starts clapping when Juke commes in) Juke: ( bows and should start the music, but suddley everything starts to be black ) everbody: ( starts to talk in shock and everbody exept Gumball,Darwin,Beckie and Pac screams) ( everything turns light again) Darwin: what is everbody?! Beckie: i dont know. Gumball: well, lets go and save them! ( his stomach start to rumble ) after a sandwich! Darwin: ( angry) GUMBALL! WE HAVE DONT TIME FOR BREAK! Beckie: ( haves a sandwich ) i have a sandwich here and he can eat it while we doing the mystery! Gumball: ( takes it ) Thanks! ( eats it ) Darwin: ( grumble angry ) ( the screen change in the halls when Gumball,Beckie,Darwin and Pac goes ) Beckie: ( thinks) hmmm....how can it be.... Darwin: maybe it was sal left thumb! Gumball: ( eating) it cant be him, he are in the jail. ( finish his sandwich and burps loudly in the halls and it oaks ) Beckie and Darwin: ( looks at Gumball ) Distgusting. Pac: ( looks angry at Gumball and growls) Gumball: what? we need burp somethimes . ( hit below the neck ) Pac: ( sniffing and start to yell and run forward ) Beckie: what is it, Pac? ( all three runs after Pac and stopped) Pac: ( yelled and founded a hat ) Darwin: wait a minute! (picking it up and looks at the hat) are this Tobias Hat? Gumball: yes! so it means...it means....( Tobias comes closer and laughs evil ) they: huh? Tobias: hi friends! se what i and my friends got here! ( shows everbody tied and taped in a rope ) Beckie: Lilly! Conny! ( goes angry to Tobias) release my friends and my brother and my little sister! Tobias: tsk,tsk,stk! stupid little girl, i free your friends if you want to be my Girlfriend. Beckie: NO WAY! i dont like you! free my friends and i have a crush on Darwin! Darwin: really? Beckie: of course! Tobias: shhh... listen here. if you select me, i free them, but if you dont! they will die in the oil. Beckie: (sighs) okay....you win. Gumall: WHAAAT!? Darwin: NOOO! (cries) Beckie: (wispers) its a plan. Darwin: oh! Beckie: one thing i want to say before i be you girlfriend is.. Tobias: yees? ( think to kiss her) Beckie: I HAVE NEVER WANTED YOU SOME BOYFRIEND! ( punched he and screams to Gumball and Darwin) NOW,GUMBALL AND DARWIN! Gumball and Darwin: okey! ( runs and drag up the others and saves them ) Bobert: i know which game we should play! tape Tobias! everbody: ( hold a roll of tape) YEAH! Tobias: um..guys! im only joked! yeah! come on! laugh! ( they taping he) NOOOO!! (later) everbody: ( laughs at him) Miss. Simian: you, young kid! you have destroyd everbodys party here! you get a IG! Tobias: ( mumbles) NOOO!! ( changes to Beckie and Darwin) Darwin: well...i should not give Tobias any cake right now. you know well why! (pointing,winks and clicks his teeth at Beckie) Beckie: (looks down, slightly move shes hair, smiles and blushes little) Banana Joe: come on, guys! the party are not there! lets start party again! ( laughs) Everbody ecxept Beckie: YEEAH!!! (goes away) Darwin: ( extends hes hand) Beckie: (holds it ) Beckie and Darwin: ( goes to the party and holding hands and dancing toghether) Tobias:(mumbles) aurgh! please! somebody help me! friends! help me! his friends: ( laughs and dancing at the party ) Tobias: ( mumbles and screams) AAAUUURGH!!! Trivia: it shows at Beckie has a love intresse with Darwin. in the sceen with Darwin and Beckie was it a refrence from adventure time in the episode "no one can hear you" when Bubbelgum says the deer wanted their "sugar" and winks to Finn and Darwin says he should not give Tobias any "Cake" and Winks to Beckie. Category:Fan episodes